Love is a Feeling
by Derabenu
Summary: this story mostly is about bubbles and boomer! POV from both charcters and from the other ppg and rrb. please R&R! T. i dont own nothing, a little medium Fluff.
1. 1st period and the boy?

_Bubbles POV_

_**Blue is what I should wear? Definitely!**_

It was the first day of junior year in high school.

me, Blossom, and Buttercup all got up very early because today was a special day. "hey Bubbles?!? Are you ready?!?"

"Yeah I'm coming Buttercup!" Buttercup always wanted to be early on the first day of school so that she can make new friends that is. But for the rest of the days, she was just normal Buttercup. Sleeping in. "okay lets go!" i said while getting my bag. Blossom was already at school. _riiiiiinggggg!!!!_ "this is why I don't wait for you guys anymore!" Blossom said hearing the bell ring to go to class.

_Bubble Utonium's Class Schedule:_

_1st__: social studies- Mr. Burns_

_2__nd__: science- Mrs. Gonzales_

_3__rd__:gym- Mrs. Gray_

_4__th__: Spanish- Mr. Hunch_

_5__th__:Geometry- Mr. Otto_

_6__th__: home room- Mrs. Walker_

_**This class is full of people. Where should I sit? Oh right there no one is there.**_

I quickly took my seat. I looked to my left and noticed that there was a boy sitting next to me.


	2. Bubbles!

_Bubbles POV_

I kept looking at him. "what?" he said "nothing, umm hi my name is Bubbles, a..and yours?"

"Boomer" _Boomer? **Hmm sounds some what familiar….probably a common name.** _"im sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable back there." "no its okay." he said. I stared into his lovely dark blue eyes, until I noticed I was staring at him again and looked away. "Good morning class, my name is mr. burns and I am your social studies teacher for the year."

_Boomers POV_

She started staring at me again, then she looked away._**what the heck does she keep staring at me like that? Weirdo..** _"Good morning class, my name is and I am your social studies teacher for the year." I sat there the rest of the period, just staring into space. Then it hit me. _Bubbles?!?_


	3. The Invitation

_Boomers POV_

_**Bubbles?!? No! I..I..it cant be her…sure they have the same name..the same hair color…the same beautiful face…the..WHAT?!? I mean ugly face!** __riiiiiinggggg!!!!_ I jumped at the sound of that bell interrupting my thoughts. I got up and grabbed my bag and headed for the door until I felt some one touch my arm. I looked back to see who it was. "Boomer? I was wondering since it is the first day if maybe you might want to sit with me at lunch today?" she said to me with a sweet voice. "sure, whatever." I said trying to make it look like I really didn't care, but deep down inside I was happy to receive the invitation.


	4. The RowdyRuff Boys

_Bubbles POV_

I slowly looked to the corner of my eye to look at Boomer before the period ended. **Riiiinnngggg!!!** _finally! _I thought to myself. I gathered my things and was about to ask boomer a questioned when I realized he wasn't there. I looked towards the door and saw him almost out. I quickly walked towards him and touched his arm. He looked back. _just say it Bubbles! _"Boomer? I was wondering since it is the first day if maybe you might want to sit with me at lunch today?" _please say yes please! _"sure, whatever." after he said that he left. It was finally lunch I waited by the lunch line for Boomer. "Hey Bubbles." I looked at him. His dark blue eyes so gorgeous. "h..hey. Did you wanna go eat or-"

" come with me I wanna show you something." I followed him to the field. He led me under a tree. He sat down. I sat down next to him. He opened his bag and took out a journal. He opened the journal up to a beautiful picture of him and some girl. "see that girl?"

"yeah" I said

"it's the girl I hope I get to met some day, my dream girl."

"awww Boomer that picture is amazing." I said staring at the picture. It truly was a work of art.

"can I ask you something Bubbles?"

"sure anything."

"Do you know the Rowdyruff Boys?"

Hey guys this is my first Story and i know that the chapters are very short but i promise to make the next chapter long because that when Boomer and Bubbles notice their feelings for each other :D please review it would help alot ;)


	5. Can it?

_**Bubbles POV**_

"Do you know the RowdyRuff Boys?" I looked up at him._**why would he ask me such a question?!? Why would he--Boomer….** _"yes I do. Can I ask you a question?"

"uh…sure."

"are you…Boomer?" he looked at me like as I if was a freak. He crocked his eyebrow.

"yes…I told you my name."

"no…I mean are you Boomer from..th-"

"the rowdy ruff boys?"

"y..y..yes."

"yes." at that moment I froze.

_Boomers POV_

_She had to know some how_

"Bubbles please don't go…im not how I used to be…I changed."

"ar..r..are you sure." she said. I could tell fear was In her eyes….she feared me.

"im positive. I wont hurt you. Were friends arent we?" her scared face suddenly turned into a….smile?

"yes Boomer…we are friends." _RIIINNGGG!!_

I heard the bell ring and I knew it was time to go home. I got up and put my journal back in my bag. "Boomer?" I looked at her.

"yes?"

"um I was wondering….maybe tomorrow…we could do this again?" I smiled at her and I noticed a shade of pink come across her cheeks. "sure." and after I said that she hugged me. She smelled so good. I didn't want to let her go but I had to. When she pushed away she smiled at me. Her smile was beautiful. "bye Boomer I gotta go but ill see you tomorrow okay? Bye!" and she flew off. I watched to make sure she disappeared from my sight before I flew away. " Boomer! Wait up you fag!" it was none other than Butch. When I heard his voice I flew faster, I didn't want to talk to him because I knew the one reason why he wanted to talk to me: Girls. "Boomer! Stop or get beaten up!" I stopped when I heard beat. "what do you want? You couldn't wait till we got home?!?"

"actually shut your mouth and let me speak."

I growled at him silently.

"okay you'll never believe what I just saw."

"what did you see?" I said with no interest in what he saw.

"I saw you and-"

"Butch you idiot! I told you not to spy on me!"

"shut up and let me finish or ill just shove my foot in your mouth!" I shut up because I knew Butch wasn't joking. He did it to me when we were little, horrible taste.

"as I was saying…..I saw you and this girl who reminded me so much of that little blonde hag Bubbles. Is that who that girl was?" I heard him say hag and I got angry.

"she is not a hag!"

"sorry I insulted your girlfriend."

"she is not my girlfriend!"

"oh I forgot she is your bitch." I punched him in the face and then flew off as fast as I could hearing him screaming behind me.

"Boomer you Mother F*****!! Get back here!"

I got home and quickly ran up stairs to my bedroom and locked the door. Then I heard banging on my door and I knew I had to get out of there**. _but where could I go?_**

_Bubbles POV_

I flew away from Boomer with a smile on my face.** _my friend is….Boomer. _**when I was younger I had this huge crush on Boomer because he was my first kiss. Not exactly but you know what I mean. I thought back to that kiss and started blushing slightly, then I suddenly stopped. _**can i possibly have feelings for Boomer? No..it cant be…can it?**_ I got out of my thoughts when I heard someone flying behind me… fast….very very fast!


	6. I like windows now

_Bubbles POV_

I slowly turned around. "AHHHH!" I screamed. The person hit me! I didn't realize I was falling until I hit the ground hard. _owww_… it hurt really bad.I looked up to see what hit me. But there was nothing in the sky anymore. _huh?.. _"are you okay?" said a voice behind me. "umm.. I guess so."

"im sorry. I guess blondes just don't know what hits them." he said.

"excuse me?!?"

"do you need help or what?"

"I got it. Thanks." I said in a mean way, which is very rare of me to be mean like that.

"why did you hit me?" I said

"you were in my way."

"that doesn't mean you had to hit me.."

"but you were in my way."

"you could have said 'excuse me'"

"shut up already! You were in my way so I bumped into you so that you could be not in my way."

"what?"

"exactly."

"….."

"look I gotta go. Oh and next time don't get in peoples way cheese wiz. See ya!" _who was that?.._ I left and flew home. "im home!" I said getting in my house. No one answered me. "hello?" I was too hungry to look for them so I went into the kitchen. I saw a note on the fridge. It read,

_Bubbles, _

_Me and your sisters had to go to an interview. Sorry! Make yourself something to eat._

_Love,_

_Professor._

_What interview? And why didn't they take me?….oh well.. _I grabbed some bread and put jelly on and ate it. I was about to sit down when I heard I banging on the front door.

_Boomer's POV_

I quickly opened the window and flew out. I had no idea where I was going. I just kept flying. _I should go to the powerpuff girls house. Butch would never go there! _I flew faster. Heading for the girl's house. I was looking all over. _found it! _I was about to fly in the direction I saw the house, until I saw a green light fly pass me. I saw Bubbles standing right in the middle of his path! _move woman!! _she didn't move. _ugh.. _I couldn't help her because then butch would pound me! I waited until Bubbles flew away be cause I didn't want to go to her house without her there. She finally flew away, and so did Butch. I flew following Bubbles light blue light. She descended to the ground and went in her house. I waited for a couple of minutes so that it didn't seem like I was following her. "you thought you could hide from me didn't you?!?" it was Butch. I quickly flew to the ground and banged on the door. _im a crazy?!? She isn't gonna answer the door! The window! _I saw a window opened and flew in and closed it behind me. I looked around to see punching bags all over the place. _Buttercup's room… _she had a jungle in there! I couldn't find my way out! _the door!_ I opened the door but I tripped over a punching bag and made a big sound. "s***" I mumbled to my self. "Buttercup? Is that you?" after I heard Bubbles speak I got up and ran to the bathroom. The only door with a lock. I closed it to lock it behind me.

_What the?!? _the stupid thing didn't have a lock!! I heard Bubbles walking up the stairs. _the window!_ you know what? I like windows now. I opened it and was about to fly out when I heard the door open behind me.


	7. Bubbles i lik

_Boomer's POV_

"Boomer?!?" _caught…_ "uhhh….yes?" I said acting like I had no idea why I was in her bathroom.

"what are you doing in my house.. Trying to get out through the bathroom window?…" I gulped and started stuttering. "uuh…I…I..I..this is the bathroom?" she looked at me with a sad expression on her face. "no. we just have a room with a toilet. Yes it the bathroom! Are you okay boomer? Your sweating.." I started blushing from embarrassment.

"uhhh…psht…no im not sweating! You people left the shower on and I turned it off so you wouldn't….pay more?"

"come with me Boomer." I took a deep breath and followed her down stairs.

"Boomer are you sure your okay? You can tell me if something isn't okay."

"well……I didn't finish my homework." I said lying which made me sweat even more.

"you…didn't finish your homework? What homework? it's the first day we don't get homework."

Bubbles was on to me. _think of an excuse! Hurry! _"uhh….yeah of course we don't get homework I j..ju..just asked for some after school." I said. Now I was sweating like I would never sweat again.

"you asked for homework?"

_Just tell her the truth!_ "uhh..well…no. I don't do homework. Its just my brother was teasing me about you and-" I was cutt off.

"your brother was teasing you about me? Why?"

"uhh well…he was….thinking that you were my girlfriend…and..uhh…other stuff but I didn't like it so I flew here."

"other stuff? Okay Boomer. Well your sweating a lot so im gonna go and give you another t- shirt from the store across the street okay? (Boomer nods his head) okay you wait here ill be right back. If your hungry make yourself something to eat. I wont take long." she grabbed her keys and left. _I am sorrta hungry. _I got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. I saw a note and I read it. _an interview? The powerpuff girls still fight? Hmm…wow._ I opened the fridge to see that they have it organized all nice and stuff. The fridge had 4 parts, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blossom, and…Dad? _dad? Hmm…oh the pro…what ever that old guys name is. _I grabbed randomly and just ate whatever I grabbed. After I was done I went back to sit on the couch. When I sat down Bubbles came back from the store. "here you go Boomer. I got it blue so that you liked it." I put it on. _she has some good taste. _"yeah thanks Bubbles."

"it looks really good on you."

_Bubbles POV_

_Wow….he..he..is hot! What?!? No he is just working that shirt….which is hot on him…dammit!_

I took a seat next to him on the couch. I turned on the TV. I kept switching channels. Never staying on one for more than 15 seconds. It was silent. I decided to break the quietness.

"so…Boomer…about that picture of that girl…is she…real?"

"yeah."

"does she go to our school?"

"yeah"

"do I know her?"

"Yeah"

"whats her name?"

"Bub…umm I forgot."

"you for got the name of the girl you like?"

"umm not exactly. Im just shy to tell you that all."

"oh. Well I wont tell anyone."

"umm.."

"please."

"uhhh"

"please Boomer. I wont tell anyone I promise!"

"ehh..uhh..it a secret."

"but I wont tell."

"but if I tell it wont be a secret no more."

"yes it will…it'll be _our _secret." _dammit Boomer tell me her name so I could go and kill her! Oh my gosh…I cant be getting jealous?!? that's Buttercup and blossom! But not me! But…I like Boomer…more than a friend…and this girl is getting in my way!_

"okay then, but if I tell you promise you won't freak out..?"

"I promise just tell me.."

"well, Bubbles, I li-" he was cutt of when we heard the door knob turning.

Hahahah! I was almost there people. I just want to save the best for the next. Please review!


	8. Boomer finally has his chance

_Boomer's POV_

" Well, Bubbles, I li-" I was cutt of when I heard the sound of the door knob turning. _why now?!? I was just about to tell her that I…like her…_

"Hey Bubbles! And….whoa." said some girl with orange hair. _hey that's that..whats her face…oh what ever.. _"Bubbles…why is there a boy on the couch? And not just any boy! that's Boomer!" she said. I looked at Bubbles. She blushed when that orange hair girl said my name. "Blossom…its not what you think." _ahh..Blossom.. that's the name! _"what was I suppose to think? That you 2 suddenly met and like each other?!? Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!" she stopped laughing when she noticed we weren't laughing. "umm…haha?" Bubbles said. "what ever. You 2 _love _birds better go somewhere else because if Buttercup sees (looks over at Boomer) this boy she will pound him." Bubbles got up and motioned to me to follow her. She led me to her room. Her room was full of pictures, hand drawn, they were amazing! "nice room." I said while taking a seat on a blue bean bag she had. It wasn't a jungle like Buttercup's room. And makes me wonder if she even is a girl?!? "hehe thanks." she said. She took a seat right next to me. And what surprised me the most is that she sat on my lap. I blushed madly. I liked that she was sitting on my lap. _she has some nice legs..and a nice chest..shes hot! _I mentally slapped my self for being such a pervert. "so as you were saying" she said.

"what?''

"the girl..whats her name?"

"oh…um..her name.."

"are you gonna tell me her name or not?"

"umm…" _why does she wanna know so badly?!?_

"its okay Boomer. You don't have to tell me."

"ill tell you…"

"okay."

"Bubbles…I like you." she looked at me and stayed silent. _now she thinks im a freak! What do I do? _

"Boomer, you _like _me?"

"No Bubbles, I love you." after I said that i kissed her. I kissed her with passion. I loved Bubbles.

_Bubbles POV_

I led Boomer to my room so that Buttercup wouldn't see him. It was bad enough Blossom saw him. I opened my door and he came in my room. He took a seat on my light blue bean bag. He looked around my room. "nice room." he said "hehe thanks" I said. I got tired of standing so I decided to sit somewhere. There was no where else to sit so I decided to sit on the ground next to Boomer. The ground was hard so I got up and sat on his lap. _I'm sure he wont mind..this is comfortable.. _once I sat on him I looked at him, only to see him blushing madly. I saw his eyes looking me up and down. _is he checking me out??!?_

_I wonder what he thinks…..no Bubbles you cant think that way Boomer likes someone else……who ever she is…. she is lucky…. _

"so as you were saying" I said.

"what?'' he said

"the girl..whats her name?" I said

"oh…um..her name.." he said

"are you gonna tell me her name or not?"I said

"umm…" he said, with nervousness in his eyes

"its okay Boomer. You don't have to tell me." I said

"ill tell you…" he said

"okay." I said

"Bubbles…I like you." after I heard this, I looked at him silently. _I loved Boomer, he only liked me…_

"Boomer, you _like _me?" I said hoping that his like would change to a love

"No Bubbles, I love you." after he said that he kissed me. His tongue in my mouth. I kissed him back. We kissed with passion. I knew that right then and there, that I loved Boomer. We broke away after our little 'make out' session. "Bubbles…..you…..don't……know…..how long ive….waited for this…..moment." he said taking deep breathes within spaces. "Ive waited for this moment too." I said. He kissed me again. He grabbed my waist pulling me closer to him. I put my hands around his neck. We got so into the kiss that we fell off the bean bag, me landing on top of him, only seconds after to find me and him kissing once again. I didn't want to stop. I loved kissing Boomer. But I had to stop when I heard Buttercup open my door and scream.

"BUBBLES!?!?!?!?!"

**(A/N: Buttercup's POV takes place before and during chapter 6. Oh im thinking of putting blossom/brick and buttercup/butch but tell me in your reviews if I should or if I should just keep going with just bubbles and boomer. If I put the other pairs in , then my story will have an extra 8-10 chapters for each couple, that's a long story if you ask me but whatever you guys want then bubbles and boomer will end in chapter 10, then ill begin with buttercup Butch. Sorry for long note READ ON!)**

_Buttercups' POV_

After school, me and Blossom didn't want to wait for Bubbles, so we walked home. "How was your first day?" Blossom said. "alright I guess, just you know, the typical."

"no I don't know 'the typical'" she said

"whatever" I said with attitude

"calm down, its already bad enough that we just sorrta ditched Bubbles."

"its not like she doesn't know where we live." I said.

"Buttercup, we have an interview after school remember?"

"uhh, pfft, yeah I remember why wouldn't I?''

"just never mind, look were here, Hey Dad! We are back!" I hated when Blossom gets happy after school, it gets annoying. I went to the kitchen to get something to eat _mmmm a doughnut _

"Hey girls! Where's Bubbles?''

"she was with some friend I guess because she took too slow." I said while shoving the doughnut into my mouth.

"oh, okay well I need you girls to hurry up and change if you want because we are running late for our interview!"

"im going like this." I said. I was wearing black skinny jeans with a green tank top and a black belt that goes right below my breasts. Yeah I got over my tom boyish type but I still was one, I don't wear makeup and I don't wear anything but converse. No sandals or flats. I still love playing sports and just hanging out. Blossom looked at me.

"okay then, im going like this too." we all wore the same thing, except Bubbles wore white shorts with a blue tank top and a white belt. Blossom wore red skinny jeans with a pink tank and a black belt. "okay then girl hurry in the car so that we can leave!" we all got in the car, and professor stomped on the gas pedal. It took 10 minutes to get to the interview. And 2 hours to get it over with! Gosh I hate waiting. When the interview was over we headed home. Blossom was the first one out of the car because she was worried about Bubbles. I waited for about 13 minutes until going in the house. I was sorrta worried about Bubbles so I went upstairs and opened her door.

"BUBBLES?!?!?!?!?!?" her and some blonde haired ugly boy were on the floor making out! I couldn't believe it I wanted to kill this boy so bad then possibly Bubbles.

"Buttercup!"

"who is this?!?" I said already clunching my hand into a fist.

"Buttercup, this is……George" _out of all guys in the whole world she decided to make out with George? _

"George?!?" I said coming in and closing the door behind me. The boy got up and started talking to me?!? Does he have any idea who I am?!? "listen Buttercup." _how the hell does he know my name?!? _I got tired of this boy so I swung my fist at him. "what the?!?" he caught it! No one could doge my fist except for………_it cant be……is this….Boomer?_

**So like I said tell me if I should pair the other ones up this story is gonna end at chapter 10 or 13 I don't really know but if I put the other ones in it will end in chapter 20 something close to 30. Please review! I come up with the dumbest titles v.v"**


	9. BBBB

_Buttercup's POV_

"let go of me!" I said trying to free myself from Boomer's grip. I always thought this loser was weak but apparently he was stronger than me. "if you're here to cause trouble then I wont let go, but if you're here to talk about what you just saw in a mannerly way then I will let go." he said. I nodded. _im not stupid like you think I am tough boy_ I thought to myself. Once he let go I swung my other fist but he caught that one too! _this guy isn't weak like he used to when we were younger. _"okay okay I see your not a wimp anymore."

"you thought I was wimp? Well ive proved myself wrong havent I?"

"yeah you have." I said while looking at him with death in my eyes.

Bubbles came in between us, scared that we would start to fight.

"now now you 2, we can be friends right?"

"no!" me and Boomer said in unison.

"come on Buttercup please for me?"

She looked at me with puppy eyes. _keep trying Bubbles im never gonna be friends with this moron! _

"okay im willing to be friends with this…person for you." he said looking at me. _person I have a name Boy! _"well I don't accept your friendship invite, so im not gonna be friends with you."

"great! I was hoping for a no." he formed a smirk on his face. _this boy is testing my patience! _

"awesome! Fantastic! Amazing! Marvelous! I can keep going with how happy I am not being friends with you." I said having a huge smile on my face while getting up in his space hoping he caught the message that I wasn't a little girl anymore. He was about to open his mouth when some person came through the roof!

_Butch's POV (while looking for Boomer)_

_That stupid stupid stupid stupid kid!!!! _I kept looking for Boomer all over Townsville. I bumped into some stupid blonde and I saw him in a tree by the powerpuff girl's house but the kid was too fast he went through the window. I went back home mad as hell.

"what the hell is your problem?" Brick said looking at me like if I was ghost.

"shutup."

"aww is the wittle boy get bweat by butar cup?"

"I said shutup!" I threw a soda can at him and it hit his head.

"oww! My head! You stupid moron!"

"aww did the wittle baby get hurt."

"actually yeah he is upstairs crying."

"we don't have a baby, and your calling me a moron."

"actually we do have a baby." Brick said pointing to the attic

"what?!?" I ran up to the attic only to find a crib. _what the heck is a crib doing here?!?!?!? _I leaned over to see what was in the crib.

"whoa!" I said while someone pushed me into the crib.

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahah! Sleep tight Butch hahahahahahahahahhahaha!!!!!" Brick said while locking the attic door behind him. I tried grabbing on to something to pull myself up but then I realized.. _im stuck….im stuck in a f!$% baby crib!!! Oh wait..I can fly…duh! _I flew my self up but crashed through the roof. _oh well a baby cant fix the roof now can he hahahah…_ _im laughing in my mind? Man im getting weird. Now where can I go?? _I flew to the girls house because I heard they moved to a different house and that now they were 16 year old girls. _niceee! _not only 16 year old girls but a 16 year old Buttercup! Ive dated a lot of girls in my past but the one I wanted to date most was none other than my counterpart Buttercup. I started having feelings for her when I saw her in a magazine posing for a new sports bra and wearing tight shorts. _she was hot! _I saw their house and didn't bother kocking or being freaking spiderman like Boomer and going through a window. I decided to just burst through the roof. _**caplewish!!!! (A/N: I just made that up it suppose to sound like an explosion! XD) **__what the heck are they staring at? _"B-B-Butch?!?" said Boomer. I saw him and Buttercup close to each other. _what the heck is my loser of a brother doing with MY girl! _"yeah its me! And what are you doing with..err here?!?"

"what are you doing here?"

"what does it look like?!? Im here to talk to Buttercup" after I said that the room went silent. Bubbles, like always, got scared and just left the room. Boomer went after her. I looked around the room. _damm for a tomboy Buttercup sure does like to draw…. "_what the hell do you want Butch?!?"

"Nothing. That was just an excuse to get those 2 losers out."

"you mean to get that _loser _out."

"what? What ever." _**(A/N: this is how they are gonna talk: Buttercup, Butch, Buttercup, Butch okay?)**_

"what do you want?"

"oh I want to talk to you babe."

"babe?!? don't call me that ever again!"

"why not?"

"Because I said so, unless you want to get beaten up."

"you couldn't beat me up even if you tried."

"watch me." at the moment she ran and punched me in the stomach. "what the hell?!?" I said trying to breath. "you weren't watching."

"I don't have to watch you do anything except if you give me a lap dance, then ill watch." I said forming a smirk on my face.

"haha me….give you…a lap dance? I don't think so."

"why not? Come on."

"no! Butch ask one more time and ill kill you, and that is a promise."

"fine then, I always knew you were a scared little girl." I knew she got mad because I heard her come after me. But before she could hit me I grabbed her fist and kissed her. Shoving my tongue in her mouth, swirling it around her tongue. She started pushing me off, but I pushed myself towards her. She finally gave up and started kissing me back. She started moaning, signaling me that she wanted me.

_Nobody's POV_

Butch started moving his hands in her shirt, and down her pants. But then he suddenly stopped.

"we shouldn't do 'it' here." he said

"your right, but where should we.." she said

"come with me." Butch said. He led her to an old tree house. It was nicely colored and it was more like a fancy house on a tree branch. They both went in, and enjoyed the rest of their time.

_Bubbles POV_

I got out of the room. I never liked Butch he always scared me. Boomer followed me. "Bubbles what's wrong."

"I don't like Butch that's all, he scares me."

Boomer came up to me and kissed me and hugged me. He smelled really good for some reason. I guess that's just boys. Not just boys, it was Boomer. I kissed him again this time I was trying to tell him that I loved him. I guess he got that message because that night I would never forget it.

**THE END!!! I decided to just buttercup and butch in here but I will give them their own story I promise that I will give them their own story I promise please and read review.**


End file.
